donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Conlang Conworld/Akizreth/The Kten Constitutional Agreement
The Kten Constitutional Agreement is the basic legislation concerning the legal and political systems of all 16 states which have signed it. It was formed originally as a peace treaty between the Kten emperor and the citizens of the Kten Empire, following the outbreak of riots due to demands for independence after the Taqurese granting it to southern Akizr states. While the official agreement applies only to the 16 northern states, the majority of southern states have employed very similar legislation in the century following the signing of the original document. The Agreement The agreement is a piece of legislation to which 16 states must adhere. For the purpose of covering the agreement properly, it is typically divided into 4 parts. Part 1 is known as 'core legislation'. This is often taken as a reduced form of the full document, and all members of The League of Kten Subdivided must agree to it (see main article on Akizreth for more information on the league). Part 2 is often called 'additional legislation'. This combined with Part 1 forms the entirety of the original document. Part 3 is known as 'the amendments'. As the name suggests, it consists of additional legislation introduced since the initial signing. Finally, Part 4 is known as 'minority additions'. It consists of a set of standards. These themselves do not compose law, but rather rely on a law in Part 3 which states that all documents published through the Constitutional Library must adhere to the standards included in the document. Parts 1-4 collectively compose The Kten Constitutional Agreement. This document is presented in its 4 parts in the remainder of this article. Note that the ordering of the laws is not the original: the laws were not originally separated between Parts 1 and 2. This division first appeared following the founding of The League of Kten Subdivided. Also presented here is the original introduction to the agreement, outlining the purpose and content of the coming document. Please note that this is written in an Akizr style. It is thus somewhat strange for a legal document if one is not accustomed to this style. Introduction to The Kten Constitutional Agreement Section 1: The following agreement has been drawn up by Tawa, Imperial Son Of Gasiho, as a final deal between the Government and citizens of the Mattish Empire. On behalf of the citizens, 15 leaders of the rebellion against the monarchy have been given copies of this document to sign. They have been given the full right to deny the terms of this document if they should wish. However, at no point are they permitted to negotiate any of the content of this document. Section 2: Upon signing this document, the terms contained within are accepted as they are. No markings made within are to be assigned any meaning, and as such the content within in non-negotiable. This is an agreement between Tawa, Imperial Son of Gahiso, and the citizens of the Mattish Empire. However, this document shall only be given to the 15 major anti-Mattish group leaders. As such, it is expected, but not compulsory, that each leader consult with the citizen body prior to making a decision as to whether to accept the terms following. Each citizen shall, upon the return of the 15th copy of this pledge, be given the right to freely choose to which leader to plead loyalty. However, they must accept exactly one leader. Part 1: Core Legislation Section 1: The legal assembly under the power of the signer of this document is henceforth granted independence/remains independent. As such, it is given the right to make its own laws without the prior approval of the Emperor of the Kten Empire. However, it is restricted in the manner in which these laws may be created and the content of these laws, as is specified in the remainder of this document. Section 2: All citizen are granted the right to freedom of beliefs, including those political and religious. They have the right to express these views freely. It is strictly forbidden to produce any piece of legislation which interferes with these rights. All individuals have the right to challenge any law they feel violates these terms before the COURT OF KTEN. The converse applies: no individual is required to make a statement with which they do not agree, regardless of the circumstances in which the individual may find themself. They are not required to reveal anything to anyone, and it is illegal to search an individual's possession(s) without prior permission from the individual. The sole exception to this is in the event of a COURT RULER issuing a search warrant, in which case the holder of the warrant is given unrestricted access to the individual's possessions. The property of an institution is considered to belong to the members of the group, and as such all have control of the property. If a decision must be made concerning the handling of property, the group leader is given the right to choose. Section 3: No individual or institution, private or legal, has the right to exploit any attributes or previous actions of an individual against them in anything for which they should bid (attempt to gain a title or right which they are not automatically granted) unless it is agreed to be a threat to others, the individual themselves, or reduce that individual's capacity to successfully perform the duties they would acquire if they were to be granted the position/right. However, this clause is excepted in the event that it should conflict with section 2, part 1. As above, all legislation produced independently by the signing states must be in agreement with these requirements. Part 2: Additional Legislation Section 1: All content of section 2, Introduction is included in the agreement. Section 2: Legislation may not be enforced henceforth unless it has passed through the process outlined in parts 3-. Section 3: Before a law is accepted into the body of legislation, it must pass through two assemblies: the WORKHOUSE and the COURT OF LAW. This is not necessary in the case of contracts between two individuals or institutions. However, such contracts may be invalidated by the PEOPLE'S COURT if successfully argued by another individual or institution. Section 4: The WORKHOUSE consists of a number of people. They must meet weekly, with no exceptions. No holidays are assigned; however, the assembly is not at all fixed. They only restrictions on the meeting individuals are that all must have at least 5 years' experience as SUPREME COURT judges, and in mass must reflect all backgrounds deemed major by the CONSTITUTION. Section 5: The COURT is an institution granted the right to deal with suspected violations of the legal code. It need not be publicly run, but anyone employed by the court must have been given adequate time (1 month at minimum) to be challenged before the COURT OF KTEN. They must also be subjected to thorough background checks, though these may be conducted by the states running them. Section 6: The court must involve a minimum of 3 parties for each hearing: the CHALLENGER, the COURT RULER, and a MEDIATOR. The CHALLENGER is the person who brought the challenge before the court. They are permitted to present the evidence in their possession to the COURT RULER, and also to disambiguate any material the ruler should inquire upon, but must otherwise remain silent throughout the proceeding. The MEDIATOR may then talk. They must be an uninterested party with at least 3 years' experience as a judge in any court. Their role is to, following their assignment to the case, collect all the evidence they can obtain concerning the matter. Finally, the COURT RULER may speak. Part 3: The Amendments Part 4: Minority Additions Category:Conlegislation Category:Akizreth